Articole științifice
Aciditatea apei din ocean este dăunătoare pentru vederea peştilor (Sursa: News.ScienceMag.org: [http://news.sciencemag.org/climate/2014/02/scienceshot-acidic-oceans-could-impair-fish-vision-0 ScienceShot: Acidic Oceans Could Impair Fish Vision]) thumb|right|200px|Acanthochromis polyacanthus Dioxidul de carbon emis în mediu datorat activităţii umane se dizolvă în ocean şi se transformă în acid, ceea cea constituie un agent agresiv pentru fondul piscicol care deja se confruntă cu schimbări ale parametrilor habitatului. Oamenii de ştiinţă au descoperit că această aciditate poate afecta organele de simţ ale acestora şi au studiat în special impactul asupra vederii. Au ales o specie de pomancentride, numită Acanthochromis polyacanthus, care este uşor de crescut şi studiat în laborator. Ca şi omul, acest tip de peşte este sensibil la flash-urile luminoase de pe ecranele TV. Cercetătorii au măsurat această sensibilitate la semnale luminoase intense şi de scurtă durată, pentru diverse valori ale dioxidului de carbon din apă. Pentru aceasta s-au utilizat un fel de electrozi care să testeze activitatea nervoasă la nivel celular în profunzimea ochiului. Peştii cu o sensibilitate vizuală diminuată sunt mai vulnerabili în faţa prădătorilor. Procentul ridicat de dioxid de carbon reduce drastic secreţia de acid gamma-aminobutiric, care este unul dintre cei mai importanți mediatori inhibitori centrali, cu rol important în vedere şi comportament. Acest rezultat este valabil şi la celelalte animale acvatice expuse acestui agent poluant. O studentă chineză susţine că a descoperit tratamentul cancerului (Sursa: DailyMail.com: 'This is a Cinderella moment for a science nerd like me' The high school student who devised a cure for cancer (that we could be using in as little as 15 years) thumb|right|300px|Angela Zhang luând premiul de 100.000 $ din partea fundaţiei Siemens La vârsta când multe fete tinere îşi petrec timpul liber la calculator, Angela Zhang a realizat ceva cu adevărat util: un posibil tratament împotriva cancerului. Din acest motiv, a primit din partea unui colegiu din Cupertino un premiu de o sută de mii de dolari. Proiectul ei, în colaborare cu profesoara de chimie Kavita Gupta de la Monta Vista High School, conţine o serie de întâmplări extraordinare. Mai mult, nivelul ştiinţific al acestuia depăşeşte pregătirea profesoarei. Angela a fost un copil precoce. Încă din primul an de colegiu citea tratate întregi de bioinginerie. În al doilea an i se recomandă să meargă să studieze la Stanford pentru a-şi duce la bun sfârşit proiectul. Ideea ei constă în transformarea medicaţiei pentru cancer într-un polimer care să interacţioneze la nivel de nanoparticule, care să se fixeze pe celulele canceroase şi astfel să le facă mai vizibile la examinarea RMN. Nu mai rămâne decât să îndreptăm un fascicul infraroşu care să distrugă carcasa de polimer şi implicit ţesuturile canceroase, lasând intacte celulele sănătoase. Deocamdată, testările s-au realizat pe şoareci. Deşi vor mai trece ani până se vor realiza şi pe oameni, rezultatele par promiţătoare. Între timp, lucrarea Angelei a fost răsplătită cu o sută de mii de dolari din partea concursului anual de ştiinţă patronat de fundaţia Siemens. Forma pereţilor sălilor de concert şi calitatea acustică a acestora (Sursa: [http://news.sciencemag.org/physics/2014/03/scienceshot-straight-walls-make-better-concert-halls News.ScienceMag.org) Evoluând de la un pianissimo şoptit până la un fortissimo de tunet, o orchestră trebuie să-şi încânte audienţa prin virtuozitate. S-au efectuat experimente pentru îmbunătăţirea performanţelor acustice ale sălilor de concert pentru diverse forme ale acestora. În 10 astfel de săli europene cu tot felul de dotări pe pereţi de la simple cutii la forme de curbe complexe, s-au ataşat microfoane la urechile unor manechine. Apoi cercetătorii prin intermediul unor difuzoare au executat piese de muzică simfonică de tip sintetic. S-a studiat efectul sunetelor reflectate de pereţi asupra ascultătorilor simulaţi. Auzul uman amplifică sunetele de înaltă frecvenţă care vin din lateral, percepând ca fiind mai puternice partea forte a spectrului dinamic. Rectangular "shoebox" concert halls reflected more sound into the sides of the audience, boosting the perceived dynamic range by 2 decibels compared with other layouts, the researchers report online this week in the Proceedings of the National Academy of Sciences. Because a change of 1 decibel is considered noticeable, the researchers say the effect is worth noting when composing plans for new music halls. Resurse * ScienceNow.org * ScienceMag.org * ScienceDaily.com * SoftPedia.com (secţiunile: Ştiinţă, News) * This Brilliant Teen's Research Could Lead To A Cure For Cancer * 'This is a Cinderella moment for a science nerd like me' The high school student who devised a cure for cancer (that we could be using in as little as 15 years) * Egyptian Teenager Invents New Space Propulsion System Based On Quantum Physics * Masina viitorului ar putea fi propulsata cu Thoriu